The invention herein resides generally in the art of balloon inflation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a balloon inflation device that is safe for consumer use.
The prior art has provided balloon inflation devices for filling balloons with lighter-than-air gases, like helium. These devices have been provided not only to facilitate the production of filled balloons but also to avoid some of the inherent dangers involved in using a pressurized gas to inflate balloons. Typically, trained personnel are required to operate balloon inflation devices that employ pressurized gas. Employing such personnel is an added expense of providing inflated balloons, and it is therefore desirable to provide a balloon inflation device that can be safely used by the average consumer.
Although several automated balloon inflation devices are available, there are very few readily usable by the average consumer. In some of these devices, the consumer has direct access to the source of pressurized gas. If the gas is an inert gas, such as helium, it is conceivable that the consumer could become asphyxiated if the gas was inhaled. Furthermore, if a consumer were to place their mouth directly on the nozzle of the pressurized gas supply, the pressure could severely injure that consumer""s lungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,402 disclosed devices that prevent access to the pressurized gas supply by retaining a majority of the inflation device components inside a cabinet, and by assuring that a balloon placed on the inflation nozzle of the device is not inflated (i.e., pressurized gas is not released) until the cabinet is closed. These prior art inflation devices also divert a portion of the pressurized gas supply to activate a clamping mechanism for clamping the neck of the balloon over the inflation nozzle. These utilitarian aspects, while overcoming some of the inherent problems in balloon inflation as mentioned above, are not time efficient in use, and are more complicated in construction than is necessary.
Additionally, these prior art inflation devices positioned the inflation horizontally and provided a horizontal platform adjacent to the inflation nozzle to serve as a support for an uninflated balloon being filled by the inflation device. During inflation, the pressurized gas flowing through the nozzle and into the balloon would often cause the balloon to sway and fall off of the platform. Sometimes, this would cause the neck of the balloon and the valve therein to kink and self-seal preventing the flow of gas into the balloon and any further inflation. Thus, the position of the nozzle and the orientation of the balloon during inflation needs to be addressed in developing a more practical and consumer friendly inflation device
There is also an inherent danger in the use of metallic, non-latex synthetic balloons filled with a lighter-than-air gas. It is well known that metalized synthetic balloons are conductive and if they come in contact with electrical transformers and power lines, the power lines may be shorted out causing a power failure in the immediate areas. Another danger of balloons filled with a lighter-than-air gas is that, after the gas escapes, the balloon may settle anywhere in the environment. As a result, the balloon may come into contact with wild life and cause unnecessary injury or, at the least, add to undesirable litter. In fact, some states have either enacted or are considering legislation to require the use of balloon weights to prevent the balloon from aimlessly floating away.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need for an automated balloon inflation device that can be safely used by the average consumer, and which is more time-efficient in use than prior art devices. Furthermore, if balloon inflation devices are to be made accessible to the consuming public, it is desirable to provide such a device in combination with empty balloons that already have a balloon weight associated with them, so that the balloon, once inflated, complies with any and all necessary state laws.
In general, the present invention provides a nozzle assembly for a balloon inflation device including an inflation nozzle that is operatively connected to a source of pressurized gas, and a trough that substantially encloses the inflation nozzle in order to prevent access thereto by an operator""s mouth, yet allowing for the insertion of the neck of a balloon thereon.
In particular embodiments, the inflation nozzle is operatively connected to a slide valve that has a closed position and an open position. The slide valve is located between the source of pressurized gas and the inflation nozzle such that, in its closed position, the slide valve blocks the flow of gas from the source of pressurized gas through the inflation nozzle, and, in its open position, the slide valve opens the flow of gas from the source of pressurized gas through the inflation nozzle, in order to allow for the inflation of a balloon having its neck placed over the inflation nozzle. In more specific embodiments, the nozzle assembly further includes a collar associated with the inflation nozzle. The collar provides a place for sealing the neck of a balloon around the inflation nozzle such that, upon inflation of the balloon, gas does not escape between the neck of the balloon and the collar and inflation nozzle. Further, the collar is capable of being manipulated to move the slide valve between its closed position and its open position, thereby regulating the flow of gas.
The present invention also provides a balloon inflation device for consumer use. This balloon inflation device includes an inflation nozzle that is operatively connected to a source of pressurized gas, a trough that substantially encloses the inflation nozzle in order to prevent access thereto by an operator""s mouth, while yet allowing for the insertion of the neck of a balloon thereon. Also provided is at least one pre-packaged empty balloon with an attached balloon weight, which balloon is provided at the balloon inflation device for purchase and for inflation with the balloon inflation device. By providing pre-packaged empty balloons with attached balloon weights for use in conjunction with the balloon inflation device, there is an assurance that consumers will be providing themselves with balloons that are in accordance with state laws regarding lighter-than-air balloons.